The Truth Between Lust and Love
by God of Flash Shihouin Yoruichi
Summary: So who's the fourth member of the Genei Ryodan before Hisoka? everyone wonders, and whats Kuroro's relationship or will be relationship to her?
1. Four Reasons

The Truth between Lust and Love

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I: Four Reasons

Ceres' POV

I watched as the cold blood splattered at the floor while I pulled my dagger out from my victim's throat.

"That will be enough Ceres…we've got what we wanted…"

"Hai."

I helped Kuroro carry the loot that we've obtained from the bank. I still can't believe myself. Why did I joined this group?

The Genei Ryodan?

Before, I was just a mere thief who believes that it's better to work alone than be in a group. I've declined all of the invitations of every underground group. Except for one.

The infamous Phantom Brigade.

The Genei Ryodan.

Of all the group, why them?

One was the fact that I too came from Ryuusegai, the place where the six pioneer members originated and the brigade was formed.

Second was because I know a lot of things in the brigade, including their names and abilities.

Third was…. well they were in need of someone to fill in the fourth position.

Finally…

"At last, we're here!" Ubogin yelled as he stretched his arms. We've just arrived in our current hideout. "Man, that felt great!"

"Check everything…"Kuroro said as he sat besides me. I was cleaning my dagger when I noticed him. He was in deep thought of something.

Again.

"Ne, Kuroro?"

He looked at me through his obsidian eyes as if to tell me that there's nothing wrong.

Among the Brigade, I was the only one brave enough to call him by his name and not by the title he should be getting.

-lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-

After the bank robbery, Kuroro decided to disperse the group until the next upcoming auction in Yorkshin. I think the Brigade has been considered as one of the "loyal clients" at their auctions. But that's still far back.

I settled my afternoon at a café. Drink coffee, eat bread rolls, read a good book.

"Are you waiting for someone miss?" a man not far from his twenties asked me.

"No one in particular."

"A beautifully sexy chic waiting for no one?….mind if I sit by you?" he sneered.

In your dreams pal, but of course, I didn't said that. "Sorry, not interested." I shot back coldly. He walked away. Embarrassed maybe, I don't care.

"Now wasn't that too harsh of you?" someone said in a sarcastic voice. I looked up, ending to stare again at a pair of obsidian eyes. Kuroro. "May I?"

I nodded. Of course, I have no intentions of flirting with him but…I got to admit that he's pretty cute.

Erase that. He's actually handsome and hot!

"He's right you know…a beautiful and sexy chic…?"

"Wrong, it's actually a beautifully sexy chic." I corrected him.

"Whatever, the point is….."

"…. You want me to go on a date." I closed my book and faced him. "Kuroro, this must be the tenth time you've told me to go on a date! Come on!" I folded my arms and stared at him. "…. Or maybe you're just trying to make fun of me…"

"I'm not making fun of you…. why won't you believe me anyway? You know that most men prefer women who have…that sexy long blonde hair…those alluring ocean eyes…that irresistibly kissable lips…that pale smooth skin…and that really hot body!"

is this really him?

"How flattering…are you…?" I can't believe I'm blushing. In front of him.

Again!

"…Are you hitting on me?" my eyes narrowed, the hell with him! He knows that I'm not much into these things!

He winked. "Quite?" he answered, grinning.

"Damnit Kuroro! I'm gonna tell Paku and the others about this!"

"You're cute when you're angry you know."

We both relaxed and laughed.

My final purpose for joining the Brigade? Well, it's because of personal reasons actually.

It's because he knows how to make me smile in a strange way.

It's because of Danchou.

It's because of Kuroro. Kuroro Lucifer

-lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-

I'm done at last! Just a small explanation here people: this ficsy took place years before Hisoka joined the brigade. And sorry if Kuroro's a bit OOC… but it's really fun working with him!

About Ceres, here's a little bio of her:

Name: Ceres

Age: 24

Birthdate: March 27

Position: 4th

Birthplace: Ryuusegai

Abilities: Gugenka

She usually uses a dagger instead of her abilities on not so hard jobs.

Anyways, here's a small interview with Ceres:

Leilei: well, what do you think of Kuroro?

Ceres: ….

Leilei: ;; you've got to admit that he's pretty cute, you even mentioned it yourself, right?

Ceres: I had to say it cause you told me to.

Leilei: so you don't find him cute or anything?

Ceres: …

Leilei: ;;

Ceres: …he sucks.

Kuroro: T-T that hurts you know, you don't have to be that mean..

Leilei: well that ends it, till next chappie minna!


	2. First Date

The Truth between Lust and Love

-lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-

Chapter II: First Date

Kuroro's POV

Lust is considered to be one of the 7 deadly sins. But what is the real difference between lust and love? I do not understand for I still haven't witnessed either feeling. If you want someone really badly, would you consider it as lust? Or love?

I decided to disperse the Brigade for a while. The auctions at Yorkshin are still months away. I wanted to relax, one day, just stroll around, if possible, buy a good book. Yes, even though we are thieves, we still know how to acquire some things normally. Okay, so maybe only simple things.

Anyway, I was still walking around when I saw someone really familiar at a café window. Too much attractive to be left unnoticed. I went inside and greeted that person.

Ceres. The fourth member of the Brigade.

She was reading a book when I interrupted her. Indeed she was too beautiful. I've always told her to try to go on a date. She tried once, but she ended up killing her date. Said she didn't like his approach. After that, she refused all my offers for her to do it again.

But, come to think of it, I never tried to ask her out. A bit strange for me to do such a thing, but it's still an experience worth trying.

Right?

Dates often lead to form new relationships, if lucky. But if we do form one, I believe that we have to keep it as a secret from the brigade.

After saying my praises on her, she started to blush again.

"You're blushing."

"It's okay, at least I'm not the only one!" she sneered.

I glanced myself at a mirror and saw that I too was blushing. Her face seems different when she smiles.

"It's a bit awkward for me to say such things, but what do you say?" I felt myself redden even more. She stared at me as if trying to analyze what I'm planning.

"Please don't stare at me like that…I feel like I'm melting…. and besides, you shouldn't consider me as…"

"..the Danchou? No, I never did consider you as a leader when outside the Brigade…you're question is a bit tough you know."

I smiled.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do to this again…just try to stop me when I've reached my killing mode.

-lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-

It's my first time to go on a date so I hope everything would go smoothly. I'm still trying to decide if I should take her to a restaurant or just see a movie, but since this is a date, I'll let her decide. I went to her apartment to see if she is ready.

"Let's go?" she was wearing a white halter top and a dark blue denim mini skirt with a belt to match. I blushed a bit when I saw her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Hey…you're blushing!" she added sarcastically. She really had a hot body. "Kuroro's blushing! Kuroro's blushing!" she taunted.

"If you don't stop teasing…" she suddenly came closely, just a few centimeters from my face. I could feel her breathe from my neck.

"You're gonna do what?" she said seductively.

-lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-

She decided to watch a movie. A horror film. I bought some sodas and popcorn. When we got inside, I noticed that we were the only ones there. Was it still too early? It's only 9:00 though. We sat at the very center and watched.

As the movie was at it's climax, I noticed her shiver, so without even saying, I took my jacket off and covered it to her.

"Huh?"

"I noticed you we're getting cold."

"I…thank you.."

She was blushing again. I'm not sure what I should do next. This is my first date.

-lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-

"That's just gross wasn't it?" she suddenly said.

"…W-what…I…ummm…" I was still in deep thought; I wasn't even paying the movie any attention.

She looked at me, a bit concern in her eyes.

"You look tense…what's the matter?"

"N-no…it's nothing…"

"Don't be."

"What?"

"I mean don't be tense. You're probably feeling uncomfortably because it's your first time to go on a date. Just go with the flow and be yourself. That's the main idea."

I don't know how or why but when she told me that, I felt relieved, somehow. She laid her head on my shoulder and held my arm.

-lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-

Most women prefer to be walked home after dates so I told her that instead of taking the bus, I'd just walk her home. The night is a bit chilly so I told her to just wear my jacket.

"It's funny you know." She grinned.

"What is?"

"That you never had a date before."

I blushed. "..W-what do you mean?"

"You're good-looking, charming…you're a bit nice…somehow…"

"I know that!" I said, sarcastically grinning. But I stopped when she suddenly poked me in the forehead. What was that for? I looked at her and saw her face. She was smiling. But there was something strange; different in the way she smiled.

"…Just walk me home!"

-lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-

When we reached her apartment, she took a key from her pouch bag and opened the door.

"Care to join me for coffee?"

"Coffee?" What for?

"Well, it has been a bit chilly outside. If you'll drink coffee, you'll feel better."

I reconsidered her offer.

Her apartment wasn't that big or small. Just enough for her. She prefers things to be simple. It really suits her natural beauty.

She took my jacket off and went to the kitchen.

"You've got a nice place." I said.

She went back to the living room with a tray containing two cups of steaming coffee and a plate of cookies.

"Thanks for the compliment. Have a drink!" she sat next to me on the couch.

I nodded and took the other cup.

"Hey…thanks…"

"Huh? For what?"

"For asking me out, it's really been a while since I had a decent date, really."

"It's nothing…I should be the one to apologize…"

"For what?"

"Well, it's my first time and I really have no idea on what to do…."

She suddenly placed a finger at my lips.

"Lie, you don't have to apologize for anything at all, since you're a first timer. You're actually pretty good for someone who has no idea on dating…. funny thing is, you keep telling me to go on a date when you're the one who has no experience in doing it."

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, to be honest, I haven't thought of such things before, unlike now. All the time, I'm always thinking of the Brigade…"

"I know that the group's your priority, since you're the leader, but you don't have to act like it and be serious all the time. You should try to relax sometimes. Even the others do it, so why don't you, right?"

"Guess, I should be saying thanks for that."

The night never ended for us I think. Our conversation was endless. It's like I've met a new person all of a sudden. I felt something else when I'm with her. But the question is, will it always be like this with the two of us? I still don't know and I'm still hoping that the answer would be positive.

-lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-

All right! Thought it'll never end! anyway, thank for the people who gave reviews instantly, i really appreciate it, honestly. i'll try to make the next chappie as soon as possible...

to shadow-wind auror domo! i'd never thought it'll be that funny but still, thanks...the truth is, i'm that much good in writing romantic fics but...i'm trying to use my romantic side in doing it so try to remind me if its getting a bit overboard..again, thanks! hope you'll read the next chappie!


	3. The Job

The Truth between Lust and Love

Chapter III: The Job.

Ceres' POV

It's been two days since I last saw Kuroro. That's actually while we were dating. I still can't believe up till now. He actually asked me out for a date! Again, like what I've said before, I'm not flirting with him.

……

Okay, so I do admit that I did a little flirting with him while we were dating. Who wouldn't anyway? And I even never thought it'd be his first date. But that is what he'd said. I think he-

"OUCH!" What the hell!

I was thinking so hard I didn't notice that I already bumped into someone. Someone big.

"What the fu-…Ceres, honey!" That someone annoyingly yelled. Wait a minute, I know that voice!

I stood up, and looked at the person who spoke. Its…" ….Nobunaga?"

"How'd you been?" he stepped towards me and placed his hand at my waist. I glared at him. "What?"

"If you don't removed that insignificant hand of yours off of my waist you'd wish you'd never saw me this day." I replied, voice with venom. He shivered as he removed his hand.

"Sorry babe.."

"..And drop it with that name you call me as well."

"Okay, okay…you're pretty hot headed today you know…"

"No I'm not. Anyway, enough with the small talk, what do you want?" I perceived him suddenly becoming serious. Maybe something's up. A job maybe.

"The Danchou's wants to see us. We'll be having the meeting later by 9:30 at the old temple at the outskirts of this city."

A meeting? Wonder what's up.

"I'll be there. Have any idea what's it all about?" I queried. He shook his head.

"That's the only thing Paku told me. She was supposed to notify you too but she couldn't locate you so she send me…. but still pretty early, why don't we go for a date, hmmm?" He smirked.

Moron. "Gomen, I don't go on dates with perverted, always drunk samurais. I'll be going. I'll see you tonight." That's one of my famous put downs specially made for samurais only.

I think I'll go grab a bite then ready myself.

Kuroro's POV 9:26 pm; old temple

-Flashback-

"It's funny you know." She grinned.

"What is?"

"That you never had a date before."

I blushed. "..W-what do you mean?"

"You're good-looking, charming…you're a bit nice…somehow…"

"I know that!" I said, sarcastically grinning. But I stopped when she suddenly poked me in the forehead. What was that for? I looked at her and saw her face. She was smiling. But there was something strange; different in the way she smiled.

"…Just walk me home!"

-End of flashback-

I thought that night would never end. Indeed it was a special night not because I had the chance to relax and be myself not as a leader. Its because I was able to enlighten myself by the fact that I still could do the things normal people do. I was lucky to have her as my date and the one to make it clear to me of those things. And yet, I do not understand this feeling, when I see her smiling.

Her smile was different that time. Its like she could make any man falter with just that. She had given warmth to my heart that I couldn't stop thinking about her.

What is this feeling?

"Danchou." I looked up to see Paku, Coltopi and Phinx arrive.

"Where are the others?" I calmly asked.

"They will be arriving shortly." Pakunoda answered.

Hmmm. I looked at my watch. One more minute before the meeting starts.

"We're here!" Shizuku, Nobunaga, Feitan, Machi, Bonorenofu, Franklin, Sharnock, Ubogin and Ceres. The Genei Ryodan is complete. The meeting may start now.

"Has anyone here heard of the Museum Cavalcade?"

"Museum Cavalcade?" Shizuku questioned.

"The Museum Cavalcade is a museum that moves from city to city to display their arts and other antiques. They spend two to three months in a city then packs up to go to another."

"That is correct Shar." I consider our group lucky for having Sharnock. He is very smart and detailed with these informations. "By now, you would have guessed what this meeting is about. This Museum Cavalcade will be arriving here this coming week. This coming Thursday to be exact. I want all of you to ready yourselves, since today is only Sunday. Shar, I want to you acquire all the information you could find on this. Phinx, Nobunaga, Machi and Shizuku, the four of you are the watchers on this event, if possible, make a map. I want you to see which ways we could use and what we can do in order to get in and obtain our goals. The others and myself will be staying here for the moment. That is all"

As soon as I nodded, they all took off.

Leilei: er…I know it's short. Sorry, I'm having lots of mind problem, I'm really busy at school nowadays so its hard. Curse our collage dean, yeah! She's just pure evil. Eviler than any evil person I know! Hehe. Life is such a drag…

Kuroro: your just saying that coz you do not get to sleep much anymore..

Leilei: well….that is right too…

Kuroro: …and it's also because you still haven't got enough money for your cosplay..

Leilei: T-T

Kuroro: …its alright…

Leilei: shut up, I hate you now…anyway, just like to thank shadow-auror for the review, thanks a lot, I really appreciate it, and pls say hi to ma-chan for me! o

Kuroro:…..


End file.
